


You're Too Sweet, Lil' Bro

by UnicornPopcorn14



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cliffhanger-ish Ending!, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F-word said once, Fluff, Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: Mikey throws a prank. Raph unleashes his fury on him…That’s pretty much it…
Relationships: Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 91





	You're Too Sweet, Lil' Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Got a little sad, so why not write a sad shot? ^^
> 
> Takes place after 'The Gauntlet'.

Michelangelo sighed boringly while resting on his bed, rolling around for his plastron to be on bottom. The young turtle’s eyes travelled across his all known messy room, trying to find something that wasn’t going to kill him out of boredom.

It’d been three days since the first encounter with the Shredder, and of course there was damage upon Mikey and his brothers, both emotionally and physically.

Each one had a different kind of injury. Leo’s side had been hit hard enough for it to bruise, Raph had burns due to the electric shock he received, Mikey’s carapace contained a long but not-so-deep crack from the sign that fell on him, and Donnie’s leg and head carried dark marks. That is, without mentioning the tons of cuts each one of them had.

Today, and the two days before, had only been treating sessions for them. Donnie instructed them all to rest in their rooms, despite him having no rest himself. And while Mikey absolutely hated the idea of him just sitting there and doing nothing, he thought it was probably for the best. Don had said that his injury was the worst one out of all of them, and that if he kept moving around too much, the crack might widen.

Mikey sighed again while switching his noddle to the other side, now staring at the wall. Donnie and Leo were out right now, with Master Splinter with them. Their Sensei had said that they needed check for the city’s safety –on April’s safety, as well-, and secure the sewer tunnels a bit more for if Saki decided to send the Foot to go look for them. Since Leo and Donnie’s wounds were not as severe, Master Splinter chose them to accompany him. Raph got angry, of course, for not going topside, and stomped to his room with heat rising from him. Mikey, on the other hand, just smiled and told his brothers to be careful, then headed to his own room.

And, there he was, with nothing to do. He knew that it’d take a long time for the rest of his family to come back, and getting bored to death really wouldn’t help the stinging in his shell and body. So, he got up, put on his mask, and decided to head outside and find anything entertaining on the TV.

To his surprise, though, Mikey noticed that Raph had beat him to the punch, because he’d spotted his hotheaded brother on the sitting area, changing the channels boringly, once he opened his room door.

Mikey plastered on a grin, and made a beeline for him,

“Whatcha’ doin’?” Mikey asked playfully.

To be honest, it felt like an eternity since Mikey had spoken to any of his brothers. And it felt like a longer eternity since Mikey used this tone. For reasons that the youngest chose to not think about.

Raph didn’t respond, and only continued flipping the channels. Mikey knew that Raph wasn’t really looking for anything specific, and had definitely heard him.

“Hey…” Mikey asked in some offence, still standing up behind Raph, “…Is it too hard to say ‘I’m watching some TV, dork’ or something?”

Raph tilted his head a bit farther from Mikey’s sight.

Mikey waited for something, anything, to happen. But Raph seemed to completely refuse talking to him. The youngest was about to frown harder, before thinking about it. Deciding that it would do no good for him to get angry right now, he shoved his frustration down, and smiled once again.

 _Maybe a prank would help you, Raphie…_ Mikey thought, his smirk widening in response. With that in mind, Mikey casually strolled back to his room, and once closing the door, he snickered quietly to himself. He’d throw in the classic. If Raph freaked out, then he truly has some issues.

Mikey had always felt like doing a legendary task while pranking his brothers, and especially Raph. The prank would be like the master plan, their reaction would be the great achievement, and snapping and running after him would be the goal he scored. Because even so it pained sometimes, and especially when Raph hits him, he’d never stop. It was his job to get their minds off their problems and stresses, and it was usually good for him, too.

If anything, his brothers never took hurting him too far, Raph included. So he shouldn’t really be that concerned.

With the fake cockroach in a fishing hook, Mikey slipped his way out of his room. He thanked God when he saw that Raph was still in his position, as the job was much easier for him now. Tip-toeing silently, while using his ninja skills, Mikey managed to get nearer without drawing too much attention from his brother. The task of landing the rubbery toy on the hothead’s shoulder went out smoothly, and Mikey muffled a laugh as Raph seemed to be oblivious.

 _Time to act normal!_ He talked to himself while aiming noiselessly towards the kitchen, preparing a meal as a disguise, and because he was truly hungry.

Well, the plan was, either Raph suddenly screams and comes running after him, or Raph comes talking to him about something until Mikey points out the fake bug, and sees his brother’s reaction. It would be real fun if it was the second guess, but Mikey was half-sure that his brothers was far away from the mood of talking to him, so he discarded that option.

After observing the microwave while doing its job, Mikey took the leftover steaming pizza out of it, and sat the plate on the table. He was then going to look through the door to check on his brother when-

-he saw Raph kneeling side-ways on the kitchen door, arms crossing, a grimace on his face…

…and the cockroach still on his shoulder.

Mikey almost jumped when he spotted his brother, not believing that he’d missed his presence the whole time. His shock was brief as he shook his head quickly, then smiled,

“Hey, bro. You hungry?” Mikey beamed, offering a slice.

Raph’s frown deepened, as if trying to see past Mikey’s smile.

Mikey waited for some seconds, before deciding that it was time his plan takes action,

“You don’t want one, then?” Mikey said while shrugging, then stuffing the slice in his mouth, “Well, I guess I’ll-” He stopped suddenly, widening his eyes slightly, and looking over his brother’s shoulder, “Hey, what’s that?” He asked, pointing.

Raph couldn’t help but to look over the pointed spot, and JUMPED when he saw the fake bug on him,

“GAH! GET IT OFF!” He yelled, trying to shoo it away, but in his panic, his trials were in vain.

Mikey couldn’t keep himself anymore, and BURST into laughter while holding his stomach,

“BAHAHAHAHA! DUDE, THIS _NEVER_ GETS OLD!”

Raph was still in panic, yet finally managed to free himself from the ugly toy. He then looked over to Mikey, his face reddening with both embarrassment and fury at the realization of being tricked on.

Mikey was still laughing, almost in tears, “N-Nohoho! Don’t give me those looks, Raph! In my defense, I was starting to miss your voice!”

“YOU THINK THAT’S A JOKE?!”

Mike’s laughing stopped when Raph suddenly got a grip of his throat and pinned him on the wall. His body hit the kitchen wall carapace first and the youngest made his best not to scream as pain shot through his shell.

Looking over Raph’s face, his brother’s eyes had no pupils in them, and he was breathing heavily. His fist was rising up high, ready to punch him, and Mikey squirmed from the neck-hold as it was starting to close on his airway.

He still kept on his attitude, though,

“Y-Yeah, I think it was,” He said hoarsely, smiling while closing one eye, “You.. you didn’t like it…?” he held Raph’s arm that was holding his throat, but his tries of getting it away were failed, as Raph kept on a death clench.

“FUCK NO, I DIDN’T!” Raph screamed demonically at his face, “HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I BEAT THE HECK OUT OF YOU TILL YOU STOP THESE GAMES?!” His grip tightened.

“A lot…” Mikey squeaked, still in character, despite his voice getting raspy.

“HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE YOU TO REALIZE THAT YOU’RE NOT A KID ANYMORE?!” Raph kept questioning loudly, still threatening with his fist, “WHEN ARE YOU GONNA GROW UP? WHEN ARE YOU GONNA TOUGHEN UP?!” He spat harshly, “ISN’T IT ENOUGH THAT I’M HERE RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF _YOU_? DOESN’T IT PLEASE YOU THAT _YOU’RE_ THE REASON WE FOUGHT THE SHREDDER, ALREADY?!”

Michelangelo’s act dropped completely, his eyes now going vast and his limbs stopped pushing his brother’s arm. Trying to see any doubt on Raph’s face, Mikey was petrified to discover no sign of joking or sarcasm.

His brother’s heart was what was talking, right now.

“I’M SICK OF YOUR GAMES! I’M SICK OF YOUR CHILDISH ATTITUDE! I’M SICK OF _YOU_!” Raph kept shrieking, “AND I THINK THAT YOU BEING THE REASON OF OUR FUTURE _DEATHS_ IS THE ONLY KEY FOR YOU TO CHANGE!”

The younger turtle was now shaking, not daring to say a word as tears started falling at the process. He was snapped back to reality when Raph unconsciously began digging his nails on his neck, causing Mikey to return to pushing his brother’s palm away, but in no avail.

“R-Ra..” Mikey tried, but his voice was choked as blood trickled from his neck because of the nails-stab.

“YOU’RE NOTHING BUT A _FAILURE_!” Raph continued, squeezing tighter.

“Ra-ph!” Mikey warned weakly, struggling for air.

“AND I BET LEO AND DONNIE THINK THE SAME!”

“I- I-It…” Mikey tried again, tears still falling.

“I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY WE’RE KEEPING YO-”

“…hu… rts…”

Raph was cut short when he heard Mikey’s whisper.

…

The hothead blinked when Mikey’s hand fell, his eyes rolling behind his head. Raph’s emerald pupils returned as tiny orbs like he was seeing what was before him for the first time. He gasped when it dawned on him that Mikey was practically taking his last breaths, and immediately let go of him as if he had touched fire. The orange-banded fell on his knees afterwards and started coughing violently.

Raphael was breathing heavily while watching his baby brother, and looked over his hand, to see two of his fingers having blood on them. He instantly retreated, and ran quickly towards his room, slamming the door.

“Ra- _*cough*_ RAPH!” Mikey called, trying to reach a hand but his coughing didn’t help. He continued to hack for some more minutes, while his palm touching his neck, until he began to finally settle. The young terrapin’s gasps were shallow, tears were still making their way out, and he was sure that his eyes were bloodshot right now.

Getting up groggily, Mikey headed out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom; not quickly, but not slowly, either. His head was hanging low, and his hand was still brushing up his neck, especially the side of it where it had some blood.

Almost everything hurt him right now. His shell, his cuts and bruises from the Shredder’s fight, his neck, even his head slightly hurt from being smashed on the wall,

and also, his heart…

It was beating at the same speed it had been pounding just a second ago, when he was being choked to death. And the fact that there was no hesitance in the action pained him more than the action itself. Mikey knew, better than anyone, just how much Raph could get rash with his enemies, and not think when he’s in the blind-raging state. However, he never knew that Raph could get like that with him, or Leo, or Donnie, or any of his family members…

Reaching the bathroom and closing the door, Michelangelo stopped in front of the sink to wash himself. Before he did, though, he stared at himself in the mirror for some time. The words of his big brother, his hero, started echoing in his mind, and Mikey was very close to crying, before he took a deep breath, and splashed some cold water on his face afterwards.

Mikey rapidly finished cleaning the wounds and wrapped two small Band-Aids on them. He couldn’t do anything about shell until Donnie comes back. So, with everything settled and finished, Mikey got out of the bathroom,

aaaand was heading for his brother’s room.

Yes, even when that sounded stupid, Mikey would never let Raph think that he was killing him. Although he kinda was, mmhm, but Mikey would rather have a hothead Raph beating him up every day than a Raph thinking that he’s a monster this very moment. So, yeah, talking with Raph it is.

It wasn’t like Mikey was _so_ confident with the idea, though. He was walking at a slow pace, and a lump was filling his throat with each step he took. He pictured different consequences after knocking on the door, from Raph yelling at him to go away, to Raph opening the door and punching him in the face.

No, Mikey wasn’t scared of his brother. He’d never been, and would never be. And he was sure that if he showed any signs of fear in front of Raph, his brother might just break.

Bracing himself after arriving, Mikey inhaled and exhaled, then knocked.

_Knock, knock_

No answer.

Mikey’s eyes casted downwards, “H-Hey, Raph… It’s me…” Mikey spoke slowly, hesitantly, “Can I come in?”

No answer.

Mikey sighed sadly, feeling rejected, “I’m just here to talk, bro. About simple stuff, you know? Life, humans, mutants…” Mikey gave a quiet chuckle, knowing that he was sounding stupid.

…

 _“Come in…”_ Mikey heard Raph from the other side, and the youngest smiled softly. He carefully turned the door knob and let himself in.

Raph was sitting on his bed, his shell resting on the wall, his legs bent close, and both of his arms on his knees. He didn’t look at Mikey when he walked in, and was just staring at the opposite wall sadly.

Mikey’s smile fell, deciding to sit on the cushions in front of Raph, and not risk climbing up on his bed, or he’d be shoved away. After getting comfortable on the ground, with legs crossed, Mikey breathed in,

“L-Look, bro, I-I’m sorry for making you angry earlier…” Mikey began heavily, “…I should’ve known that you were in a bad mood an-”

“Stop.”

Mikey halted at the sudden interrupt, “Wh-what?”

“I said, stop.” Raph said calmly, yet with a hint of warning as he averted his eyes.

Mikey silenced for a second, before he too casted his eyes downward, then sucked in another breath before speaking, “I-I don’t blame you for what you said or did, Raph…” he said softly, “It… It’s not like it’s the first time I hear those words, anyway…”

 _That_ caught Raph’s attention, as the red-clad finally met Mikey’s eyes in a confused look, “What do you mean?”

Mikey was dumbfounded for a minute, before getting it, “Oh… from who? I-It’s no big deal…” Mikey said quietly with a chuckle, avoiding eye contact, “Leo s-said some of your words to me privately the night we came back from the fight… and Donnie only told me about my injury, then began ignoring me and screaming at me whenever I go in his lab…” He clasped his mouth shut for a minute, tears developing in his eyes, but not falling yet, “…E-Even April slammed the window in my face when I secretly visited her yesterday…” A lump filled his throat, and it was becoming harder for him to keep his tears, “…A-A-And Master Splinter barely talked to me in these t-three days…” His tears fell and he closed his eyes, clenching his teeth as he balled his fists on his laps. He tried to get his expression away from Raph’s sight by moving it to the side, but it didn’t seem to work.

Raph’s mouth were apart and his eyes were wide, too shocked to find the suitable response for the new information he received. Raph had been distancing himself from his baby brother lately, for the reason of him believing that he was the cause of the Shredder fight, but he wasn’t aware that everyone else were doing the same, too. Raphael didn’t want to imagine how hard it had been for Mikey to cope, because if something like that happened to him, Raph himself wasn’t sure of how long he was going to be able to stay sane before snapping.

And it had been three days, a time that was too long for any normal being to bare…

“…I-I’m sorry…” Raph was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mikey whisper while wiping his tears with his wrists, even though he was still crying, “…I know I-I should be tough... I-I know I should grow up…” Mikey continued to sob, “It’s just… it feels like so long since I-I’ve talked to anyone…” he said painfully, and Raph’s own eyes were starting to tear up while listening to his brother.

Mikey put the bottom of his palm on his eyes, still trying to keep himself from sobbing too loudly. After hearing nothing from Raph, Mikey figured that he was just annoying him,

“I-I should probably leave you…” He said while getting up, to be suddenly impeded by a voice,

“Mikey, WAIT!”

Raph shot from his bed and grabbed Mikey’s wrist. Mikey turned around in surprise and confusion.

“You said you wanted to talk, and I didn’t get my chance to say anything,” Raph said slightly softly, “So why don’t you get your butt on the bed right now?”

Mikey didn’t have the energy to smile, so he just nodded and groggily made his way to the bed. He knew he shouldn’t rest his shell on the hard wall, because that could hurt him, so he just sat in the middle of the bed with nothing to lean on.

As much as it was expected, Mikey still got surprised when Raph joined him in the bed without thinking twice. Mikey watched as his brother reclined on the bricks, then shot him a look while tapping beside him,

“C’mon, lean on. Are ya afraid or something?”

Mikey was dazed for a second, before shaking his head and doing as told. He stuck to Raph’s side and rested his noddle on his shoulder, before Raph wrapped his arm around his neck, and landing his hand on Mikey’s arm. The younger terrapin felt slightly better, and a small smile crept to his face even when tears stained it.

“You’re stronger than I thought, Mike…” Raph started his speech, “How did you manage with your emotions when everyone around you was letting you down?”

Mikey took some time before answering, “I don’t know…” He stated, “Maybe I just got used to this…”

Raph’s eyes widened slightly, before relaxing again and exhaling, “Even when you’re a great pain in my shell sometimes, I had no right to do what I did earlier. So I’m sorry.”

Mikey smiled half-heartedly. Seldom was it for Raph to apologize to Mikey after a mistake he’d done. So, Mikey accepted it without hesitation, “It’s cool, bro… I forgive you…”

Raph seemed to be surprised, “Woah. Okay. That was fast…” He said, “I expected something like ‘no way’ or ‘are you crazy’ but _‘it’s cool’_?! You sure the situation isn’t upsetting you?”

Mikey looked up at him in confusion, but still with a smile, “I wouldn’t say those other things, Raph. You know that _you’re_ the one who could’ve responded with that…”

“Yup. Right…” Raph nodded in understanding with a small smile, then frowned again, “But still, I almost drained the life outa’ you, man. At least be mad at me or something…”

Mikey wasn’t getting Raph’s point. It wasn’t his job to hold a grudge against someone, no, that was Raph’s part of expertise. If people were mad at him, then it’s _always_ Mikey’s fault, not them. That was the belief Mikey lived with for most of his life. He didn’t blame Raph at all. If anything, Mikey blamed himself for throwing off the prank.

Mikey shrugged after some seconds, “I’m not mad. Honest. I mean, why would _I_ be mad? _I_ was the one who got myself into this. I was joking around too much when the mission was serious. When you didn’t talk to me, I should’ve gotten the message to leave you alo-”

“I told you to stop that, didn’t I?” Raph hissed warningly.

Michelangelo stopped speaking, staring down at the bed with sad eyes.

“Mikey, look…” Raph said with a sigh, not really sure how to explain this, “You’re not bad, alright? Heck, you’re not even half bad. You’re just too innocent for your own good. And that’s okay. You’re still a kid. You’re learning how to feel. And being ignored and pushed away makes anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , offended and mad. So I don’t understand how you’re too fine with that. Unless you’re just trying to stay strong in front of me…”

Mikey casted his eyes downwards, feeling uneasy while saying the next statement, “I-I thought you wanted me to get tough…”

“Forget whatever I said earlier!” Raph said sharply, “I wasn’t thinkin’ straight, I wasn’t seeing in front of me. I don’t even remember half of what I said! But, whatever it was, it _isn’t true_ , Mikey. Because we’re all special in our own ways, and _your_ special gift is your ability to take our minds off our problems.”

Mikey didn’t respond, too busy thinking what he was hearing over.

“I mean, think about it,” Raph stated, “If you hadn’t thrown that prank, I’d still be mad at you ‘till now. I’d have never known about what we were doing to you. Yeah, sure, I choked you, but you’re still alive, right?” He smiled down at his brother.

The youngest also smiled, meeting his brother’s eyes, “You tell me. Do I look like a ghost to you?”

“Nah, never seen a ghost actin’ like a sassy goofball before!” He exclaimed, pulling Mikey’s head into a noogie.

“HEY! STOP THAT!” Mikey whined, trying to pull away from Raph’s strong, playful, grip.

“Say that you won’t tell anyone about this!” Raph said, rubbing harder.

“I WON’T!” Mikey exclaimed while laughing.

“That’s what I like to hear!” Raph said, chuckling quietly as he freed his baby brother.

Mikey’s grin was wide, but tired as he leaned on Raph’s shoulder again. Raph’s smile dropped slightly when a statement came to his mind,

“Promise you’ll talk to me, or anyone, whenever you feel down, Mike…”

Mike’s smile also dropped, “To you, I can. But I’m not sure if the others will ever listen to me…”

Raph frowned, his anger rising slightly at the belief him and the others unintentionally planted in Mikey’s head. Planning something in his mind, Raph’s fury melted slightly, changing the subject when Mikey yawned.

“Seems like someone’s tired.” He smirked.

“No ‘m not…” Mikey spoke softly, his tone clearly stating the opposite.

“Aha. Someone’s _definitely_ tired.” Raph said smugly.

Mikey yawned again, “Do you forgive me… Raph?” He whispered, almost giving in.

Raph’s expression turned sympathetic, “You did nothing wrong, little brother. _I_ did. So, can _you_ forgive me?”

Mikey nodded weakly, then asked brokenly, “Will Leo and Donnie ever… forgive me… too?” His voice silenced as his body relaxed, settling on quiet breathing.

Raph’s heart broke a little, “Things will change from now on, bro,” he stated, even when knowing that Mikey wasn’t hearing him, “I’m gonna make sure about that…”

And with that, Raphael got up, and decided to let Mikey stay in his room for tonight, since it was hard for him to carry the orange clad around. He rested his brother on his plastron and stripped him from his gear. Strolling to the opposite corner of his room, Raph got a blanket and put it on his brother’s shell.

Mikey’s quiet breathing was soothing, and Raph sadly looked over his baby brother while sleeping. He technically regretted everything that he’d done today, from ignoring Mikey to lashing out on him, to almost choking him to his demise. The only thing that Raph didn’t regret, though, was the brief talking session he’d had with his brother.

It surprised Raph to no extent, just how mentally strong Mikey can be when he needed. The guy took everything that’d happened three days ago on his shoulder, stayed still when everyone casted him aside, didn’t get terrified from Raph after what he’d said or done, and was also the one who came to his room; no, not for seeking comfort, but simply to make Raph feel better.

Raph may be the strongest physically, but he was no way near Mikey’s strength when it came to emotional challenges.

And that made Raph feel even worse, because of the way all of them have always treated their baby brothers. They always looked down on him, and never saw past his childish and goofy side.

Yet again, maybe that was what Michelangelo wanted. To keep his _other_ _side_ for himself. Because, who knows? Maybe it’s uglier than any of them might imagine.

While Raph was in his thoughts, he automatically began untying Mikey’s mask. After setting aside the orange bandana, and looking over to his brother’s face, Raph’s eyes went slightly wide. With the huge rings covering Mikey’s under-eyes, it was enough for Raph to assume that his baby brother hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep for the past three days.

Raph sighed again, exhaustedly this time, because of the emotional roller-coaster he was experiencing right now. The task of getting this whole thing fixed might be harder than expected, because it seemed to Raph that Mikey was affected deeper than he claims to be…

…and it also seemed to be like some kind of a habit to him.

“Oh, Mikey …” Raph spoke in a tone he’d rarely ever used, “…Wish you didn’t think so highly of us, because we’ve done nothing but treat you like trash, lately…” He paused, “…Also wish you weren’t too sweet like that, lil’ bro…”

Suddenly, Raph heard some sounds outside, and recognized them as footsteps,

“We’re home!” He heard Leo say in a tired tone, and the hothead took no time to get outside and greet them.

“Welcome…” He said, not really smiling but not frowning, either.

“Well, look at you…” Donnie said in a confused matter, “You seem to be doing better than the last time we saw you. Something happened? Some good news or something?” He questioned.

Raph hadn’t realized that his mood change was so obvious, “Actually, no. No good news…” He frowned slightly, “In fact, I just got informed with some bad news.”

Leo and Donnie exchanged looks in both concern and confusion, before Raph stated,

“We need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing! :D
> 
> Contact me on Twitter! You can find me [@UniPopcorn1414](https://twitter.com/UniPopcorn1414)! <3


End file.
